Simple Beginnings
by Quidditchaholic
Summary: Tonks reflects on how she and Remus got their start.


A/N: I opened my laptop on a plane and this came pouring out. Not sure what to do w/ it...where to go...if I should keep going. I need input, please read and review thanks! Standard disclaimer here...i don't own the characters only the basic plot line, you get the gist.

* * *

Sometime I sit back and think about where I've come from. I'm not exactly sure how I got here but it seems to be a series of accidents. It seems that my life was a never ending collection of 'what were you thinking?!' 'How could you?!' 'I didn't want to say anything but…' There's always a 'but' involved when they talk about me. "She could've gone so far but…"

"She was always such a pretty girl but…"

"We hoped it was just a phase but…"

I've never seen three simple letters do so much damage. It's those three letters that have the power to bring you solidly back to Earth. It's just who I am! I could be a lot of things BUT I'm not! Never will be anything or anyone more than whom and what I am. Someone once said the truth is rarely pure and never simple, in my case it's both. I, Nymphadora Tonks, am an accident waiting for a place to happen.

My mum and da loved each other so much, but (there's that damn word again) they we never supposed to be together. This is the first accident of my life…I was born. Of course Mum's family was ashamed and disowned her and gave her future to Aunt Cissa. Not much of a loss if you ask me, of course no one ever did.

There were plenty of other normal childhood accidents, but none were ever normally achieved by me. A broken leg, not by falling off a bike or jumping on my bed but by tripping over my own feet. Fell out of a tree and sprained my wrist went I tripped on the stairs. My hair was constantly changing, and when Mum made me angry I ran away. It's awfully hard to find someone that never looks the same twice.

At Hogwarts came the next shock, Hufflepuff. I made it through all 7 years with maximum damage and destruction and minimal punishment. Once again being a freak came in handy; you can't catch someone that doesn't exist. And how do you punish a teacher? Nowhere was out of my reach, and I discovered the perfect fit for me, Magical Law Enforcement.

Visions of perfectly executed uncover work ran through my head night and day: busting Dark Wizards, raids, capturing and single-handedly taking out He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! I'd be the best auror they'd ever seen. I'd be everyone's favorite and FINALLY I'd find some place to fit. Being a freak would be praised and not scorned. But! That word once again reared its ugly head. 'She's a genius at disguise, BUT her stealth and tracking is abysmal!' 'She's hopeless, can't even stand without making a racket.' 'I could be blind and deaf and know she was coming.' They were wrong and somehow I'd prove that to them. So I joined The Order of the Phoenix, and that's when I met him.

He was dubbed a freak by society too, but there was something about him that sang to me. He was a gentleman. An old soul that had seen too much, the sadness and compassion in those eyes sealed the deal. I didn't know when or how, but he would be mine. If there's anything I'm good at it's never giving up.

It started as a being assigned to work a couple missions together and we'd talk. Nothing world shaking just normal things: Hogwarts, food, Sirius, music, and books. His music tastes were lacking but I could let that slide. He liked chocolate a lot, he didn't have a favorite colour, he liked a Muggle band called Aerosmith, and the stories I have about Sirius now will be enough to keep him off my back for month. I'd noticed more and more we were put together for missions, and I rarely had to switch shifts to be with him.

I asked him to do things with some of us outside of the Order. I took him with Bill, Charlie, Emmaline, and I to a local concert. A few people noticed my big shaggy dog and laughed at how into the music my 'dog' was. I think he came to keep Sirius in line, but I didn't mind. Just having him around was great, and I as the night went on, he loosened up. Of course that might have had to do w/ Emmaline's contribution of what she called margaritas. Man, those Muggles sure know how to make a tasty drink that will knock you on your arse. Tequila I think she called it.

Several months later, after an Order meeting I noticed him hanging around the kitchen. I walked up to him and asked if he'd left something. He said no he hadn't left anything but he did forget something. He asked if I remember the argument we'd had about Aerosmith versus Weird Sisters. I said yes, and that obviously Weird Sisters was better. He asked if I was busy tonight, and I said no. He looked away and stuttered out "Well, I was wondering if you might be willing to give me a chance to prove you wrong?" I said that he could try, and asked what he had in mind. He pulled out two tickets and said that Sirius had given them to him as a birthday present, and he was wondering if I might like to go with him. I grinned and said "Remus, is this a date?" His face turned bright red and he started stuttering that of course it wasn't b/c we were just friends and he didn't want me to feel obligated. I laughed before snatching the ticket and dragging him towards the door.


End file.
